This invention relates to heating systems and more particularly, to a flameless heating system for the operator's cab of material handling machines.
The operator's cab of trucks, construction equipment, mobile cranes, overhead cranes, tractors and other vehicles require heating systems for use in colder climates. In some areas, such as paint plants, chemical plants and other environments it may not be desirable to use hot wires or open flames to produce heat for the operator's cab. The circulation of fluid from vehicle engines to provide heat for the operator's cab may require complex equipment, may be expensive, and inconvenient to service and maintain.